Fix You
by I-am-Uniquely-Myself
Summary: Violetnight was the fourth member of the Royal Quadrine until she refused to ally with her brothers and Megatron. They cast her out, bondless, homeless, and starving. She decided to fly to Iacon to warn Orion Pax of the situation in Vos, but slips into stasis over the edge of the city. Found and repaired by a local medic, she must decide between the Autobots, or her quadrine.
1. Preface

Ratchet sat in his office, optics offlined and hands cradling his helm. Stacks of datapads crowded his desk; political reports to be filed on his right and spilling over to his left, and medical files taking up the space remaining on his left. He berated himself angrily. What in the name of Primus had made him think that he could manage being a politician, like his creators and caste required, as well as trying to be a medic, like he wanted? And with this war brewing, sometimes he wished that he could return to sparklinghood, just to escape the responsibilities. Not that his sparklinghood was _that_ enjoyable, but it had to be better than this, right?

But he knew that he would have to choose between the two sooner or later. And that would be the biggest dilemma yet, For he was a politician by caste, and if he were to quit, there would be an uproar. His family would be dishonored, he would be ridiculed, and he would probably lose the medical facility he had worked so hard to build up. But if he gave up being a medic, he would lose the one thing he loved most; helping bots. That's why he had requested permission form the Council to make the old building a medical facility in the first place. He loved the satisfaction he got when he helped a mech or femme with whatever was ailing them. And there had been so few medics before, but now it was just plain ridiculous. Ratchet was now one of three medics in Iacon. That's how few medics there really were.

But the way the approaching war was affecting the caste system, he might get lucky. For if it crumbled, like it seemed to be, he might be able to be a full time medic, and not risk his family's good name. He just had to wait...

* * *

The purple Seekess groaned weakly. her dark thought roiled about in her processor. Frag this energon crisis. Frag her brothers for leaving her. Frag this Megatronus-turned-Megatron mech for stealing her only family. Frag everything.

She scowled as she remembered her brothers' disdain for her when she had refused to join her quadrinemates in becoming Megatron's minions. Megatron called it Air Command. But she knew that he really meant underlings, minions. She agreed with Orion Pax whole-sparkedly, but she would rust to oblivion before she ever told her brothers that. Ever since Vos had secretly fallen to Megatron, there had been no need for the Royal Quadrine (1), and it had made her quadrine leader, Starscream, cruel. She knew that TC and 'Warp still loved her, but when the quadrine leader commands something, his quadrinemates must comply.

So when Starscream demanded that Thundercracker, Skywarp, and himself were to disown and break bonds with Violetnight, it landed her where she was now; homeless, bondless, and slowly dying of energon deprivation.

She slowly wandered the streets of Vos, wondering whet to do next. She, like every other Vosian, had heard the rumours surrounding the data clerk who had dared to stand up to Megatron when things didn't go as planned. But the only rumour she paid any mind to was the one that told of Orion Pax wanting a body guard. She had been processing about that for a while, pondering whether or not to apply, if the rumours were actually true. After all, she'd do anything for the mech who could bring down Megatron and save her brothers from his corrupting grasp. And she had nothing left to lose.

Now she just had to get to Iacon. That would certainly prove interesting, for she had never flown so far with so little energon in her systems. But she had to try.

For if she didn't, she would surely die.

* * *

**Edit: So I have recieved complaints that trine only applies to three bonded siblings, hence the tri-. But seeing as Violetnight and her siblings make up four, I used my creative license (I got one in focus art :D) to call their specific grouping a Quadrine, as quad- means four. So I hope this makes y'all happy! :)**


	2. Falling Into You

Violetnight had been flying for a joor, and she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to make it. She had been flying supersonic for the majority of the journey, but it was more taxing on her systems than she had originally thought. As she passed over the outskirts of Iacon, she screamed in agony as a ghost pain from the moment when all three of her bonds were broken struck her spark, and her thrusters failed. As she tumbled through the air, all she could think of were her ex-quadrinemates.

The goofy, slightly insane Skywarp.

The strong, silent, yet compassionate Thundercracker.

The protective, amibitious, yet loving Starscream.

Or, at least they used to be.

She franticly activated her transfomation protocols, and her starved systems sluggishly complied. In her bipedal form again, she fixed her optics on the ground she was plummeting toward. Her wings drooping and body nearly limp, she had one last thought before he hit the ground.

_**Look what you've done, Star.**_

* * *

Ratchet's helm jerked up as a crash shook the office around him. Fearing for the worst, he jumped to his pedes and dashed outside. His his surprise and relief, however, there was no smoke, fire, or trace of the bomb he had been expecting. Just curious bots looking around for the cause of the crash, much like Ratchet himself. Not seeing anything, he started back inside.

"Doctor Ratchet!" A young voice called out, and he spun on his heel, noting the urgency in the mech's tone. He spotted one of his younger patients, a black mech in his 5th frame by the name of Stealthshot, running towards him.

"Yes, Stealthshot?" He asked calmly.

"It's the Vosian Princess, Violetnight! It looks really bad, and she won't online." He explained in a rush, refering to the source of the crash. Ratchet nodded and stood quickly from the kneeling position he had adopted while listening to Stealthshot. The young mech took off toward the neighborhood plaza, Ratchet close behind. The sight that met him was one that he would never, _could never _forget.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! So I know it's short, but the next two chapters are already written and they're each 1,000+ words. So wait in anticipation. :) And I know I _could_ reply to reviews via the PMing system, but I think it's easier to just reply to them all at once at the bottom of each chapter. So yeah. Not that two reviews is a heck of a lot of reviews, but it's better than I expected for 12 hours. So here.**

**Rose's. Wings-** Thanks! I loved TF: Exodus, so viola. :) And about Reality Check, I wouldn't even bother. I'm seriously contemplating deleting it and rewriting it, because I'm really not happy with how it's turning out. Sorreh... I just hate it... I'll prbably rewrite it when I'm done with this one... So yup, everybot's favorite ornery medic is mostly a politician. Fun. It almost makes me pity the dimwitted mechs he has to work with... Almost. :) So thanks, hope you like it!

**SemperFi97-** Thanks! Hope ya like this one!


	3. Help Me, Hold Me

_**Important Author's Note!**_

**So I've gotten a few comments about how a Trine applies to three members, and only three. Well, this is my justification.**

**I am aware that a trine is three, hence the tri-. But let me give you a little bit of info about this story. It came to me on a 7 hour plane trip, and I began jotting it down in my handy notebook. But, for the life of me, I could not think of what a four bot group of bonded siblings would be. I seriously stared out the window for a HALF HOUR, watching the clouds go by and contemplating what the term would be. But for the life of me, I could not think of anything. So I used trine for lack of a better term.**

**But now I have an idea, and I NEED you feedback. One word I thought of was Quadrine, and it is a word of my own creation for a four member Trine. But I need to hear from you guys. Should I use and replace the Trine with Quadrine? Or should I leave it as a trine. Please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**EDIT: So I got some feedback (as in one guest reviewer who actually cared) about the trine/quadrine topic, and I'm going with quadrine. I'm in the process of fixing all trines at the moment, but if I miss one, lemme know. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

In the dead center of the plaza, cracks spread across the ground. The cracks grew more and more numerous the closer they got to the center. Then the ground sloped down, with trails of steam and smoke snaking from the limp frame in the center. Ratchet rushed over to the femme's side and assessed the damage.

The first thing his optics saw was her leg. Or what was left. The purple armor was twisted and torn, sticking out at odd angles, and energon was dripping from her upper knee joint (1). Then he noticed that her wings were twisted and crumpled, caught behind her chassis. Her optics were offline, and her systems were whirring erratically. He listened to her spark, and found that it was pulsating feebly, much weaker than it should've been. He looked up at the bots that were watching him closely, and turned back to the damaged princess.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me get her to my clinic!" He shouted, and everybot jumped, startled by his sudden command. Then the mechs that were standing by rushed over, the few femmes watching on in worry. Ratchet directed them hurriedly, conducting scans.

"Megarush, hold her leg steady. Don't let it move, you process? Stealthshot, support her wings and helm. I'll carry her. Quickly, come." He ordered, and the two young mechs did as they were told. Ratchet gently slid his hands underneath her back and upper knee joints, making sure not to touch her wings or leg. As they quickly made their way back to Ratchet's clinic, Megarush spoke up.

"Who would do this? She's the Vosian Princess! Do you think this'll start the war?" The blue mech asked, and Ratchet shook his head as they approached the medical berth. He gingerly set her down, and he explained his findings as he collected the tools he would need.

"No one. From what I could gather from my scans, either Vos is suffering from the energon crisis so much that even the Royal Quadrine doesn't have enough energon to function, or she did this to herself. She's suffering from major energon deprivation, which is why she won't online. After I get all of her primary energon lines patched up, I'll give her enough for her to function so I can find out what really happened. Thank you, mechs. Now, get out of my med bay!" He snapped at the two, and they snickered, but dashed out. Ratchet turned back to the still frame of Violetnight, her dusty and scratched violet armor with blue accents reflecting dully in the overhead lights. As he set to work on patching up all of her energon lines, he couldn't deny that, even in this extremely damaged state, she was beautiful.

* * *

Violetnight onlined her optics, and looked around at her surroundings. Or lack thereof. She was hovering in a thick cover of smoke, with nothing in sight. She looked down at herself and saw her purple armour shining brilliantly without a scratch, like it used to before Megatron took over. Despite her healthy state, she couldn't shake a sense of foreboding. Her blue-violet optics scanned the area, but couldn't pick up a thing. She shouted into the smoke.

"Am I offline? Is this the Matrix?" The sound was lost as soon as it left her vocoder, and she scowled. This was not what she had been expecting. The stories always told of land where everybot was friendly, where you could see the ones you lost for all of eternity. They said nothing about a land of smoke and isolation.

"Primus? Can you hear me?" She was not a very religious femme, but she still did believe in the tales of Primus and his brother, Unicron. The Primes themselves were proof, right? As she pondered her situation, a muted sound met her auditory sensors. It sounded like a voice, but she couldn't tell whose or what they said.

"What? Please!" she screamed, and the noise came again. The smoke started to change color and dissipate, and she looked around franticly.

The scene transformed into the rec. room in the palace she had known since she was sparked. She saw the light blue armor of Thundercracker, standing with his arms crossed facing her. His faceplates were impassive, and he was looking right past her. She looked to the side and saw Skywarp's black frame with its dark purple accents flinging about as he illustrated his statement, also looking right past her. Violetnight paid no attention to his words as she looked to Thundercracker's other side, and saw Starscream's red, grey, and blue frame standing in almost the exact same position as Thundercracker, only he looked stiffer, angrier. He was staring right past her as well, and she waved her arms wildly.

"Hello? What're you looking at! I'm right here!" She screeched, but the three paid no heed, keeping their blue-violet optics fixed on the same spot. She turned around to see what was so hypnotic, and almost fell over. For she was staring at herself.

"What the frag?" She roared, and took a swipe at herself, but her servo passed right though her other self's torso. The other her just kept talking about whatever she was so absorbed in, and with a rush of wind, sound suddenly came to her audios. She watched in unmuted horror as she slowly recognized the scene.

"Why would you turn down such generous offer? Lord Megatron has offered us positions of great power, and you just want us to pay it no heed and continue in this downward spiral?" Skywarp all but shouted, waving his arms wildly about to prove his point. The other Violetnight scoffed.

"Positions of power, is that what 'mighty Lord Megatron' has told you? Don't listen to the lies he's feeding you! He just wants us as minions, underlings, bots to push around! He isn't going to give us any power! When he says Air Command, he means Air-Commanded-by-Megatron! He's a brute who wants power, and will stop at nothing to obtain it! He doesn't want to give you power, he wants to take it! We're Vosians, we're better than this!"

"Vos has fallen, Violet, and you know it. He wants to restore the power that he took from us. He regrets having to downgrade us like he did, but he needed a place to start. Violet, we can't continue like we are and live in the delusion that nothing's wrong. We're running out of energon, and Megatron has all of the resources we could need." Thundercracker spoke, his voice soft but powerful. The real Violetnight's optics welled with lubricant tears. She knew what was coming soon. But the other her didn't, and continued on her path to oblivion.

"What has he offered you? What makes you think that this is the best way? What has that brute given to you, other than lies?" She screeched, and Starscream's optics narrowed, red tinting the edges.

"He's given me the position of second in command of the entire Decepticon force." Starscream growled, and the other Violetnight looked at him incredulously, her fury building.

"I fail to see how that is better than the quadrine _leader_ of the Vosian _Royal Quadrine_!" She roared, vocoder straining under the stress of her shouting. Starscream optics glowed completely red, and he clenched his fists, stepping closer to his youngest sibling. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked on in worry. They had a feeling that this would not bode well for their beloved sister.

"Vos has fallen! Vos is no longer important. And that position no longer matters. But I will show you what I can do as the 'quadrine leader of the Vosian Royal Quadrine,' as you so nicely put it." He rumbled, furious. The other Violetnight's optics now showed a tinge of fear, but she held her ground. Thundercracker grabbed Starscream's shoulder plating, turning him so that they were face to face.

"Starscream. Don't do anything you will regret." The tall blue mech said softly, and Starscream shrugged him off, white rings around his ruby red optics showcasing his fury. Skywarp kept silent, and Thundercracker crossed his arms again, trying to comfort and calm Violetnight with his optics. Starscream spun around to face his brothers. He cast stinging words over his shoulder at his sister before he growled out orders to the other two princes.

"If you don't want to be a Decepticon, fine. But you won't be a part of our trine either." The real Violetnight let the tears fall and started screaming. She waved her arms around and shook her head, trying in vain to stop what was set in motion.

"No, please stop! I can't go through this again! Please! STOP!" She screamed, but no one could hear. Starscream turned his attention to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"As your quadrine leader, I command you to break bonds with the traitor Violetnight. She does not want to ally with Megatron, so she will not ally with us." He growled, and Violetnight shook her head in shock. She started murmuring.

"No, no, nononononono! Starscream, please! You are my brothers, my trine, I have nobot if I don't have you! Please, think this through!" She begged, tears starting to well up in those blue-violet optics. Starscream turned back to her and backhanded her across the cheekplate. Skywarp started toward Violetnight, who was clutching her cheekplate in shock and horror as she sobbed. Thundercracker held him back, though, for he knew if would get worse if they interfered.

"No. I have thought this through. You are not one of us anymore, Violetnight, and we disown you. Thundercracker, Skywarp, break your bonds _now_!" He commanded, and the two unwillingly complied. Both the real Violetnight and the memory one screamed as the only three bonds that they had bent and shattered, taking part of her spark with them. The memory her collapsed, the overwhelming feeling of isolation overcoming her.

The real Violetnight screamed in agony as another ghost pain struck, this one worse than all of the others. She screamed in utter agony and clawed at her spark chamber, crying and sobbing raggedly. She looked up as Starscream stormed out, followed by a reluctant Thundercracker and Skywarp. She leaped toward them, trying to hold them back, to make them stay. But her claws slipped right through Thundercracker, who was closest, and he disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Skywarp did the same, as did Starscream, and then the whole room dissipated, leaving her in the empty realm once more. She sobbed as she floated, and she hugged herself. The smoke started swirling, and she started pleading with whatever had her trapped.

"Please! Please don't let this be the afterlife! Please! I won't be able to stand this! Please Primus, what have I done wrong?" She sobbed dejectedly. If this was death, she wished she was still alive and suffering. Nothing could be worse than reliving that memory for the rest of eternity.

* * *

(1) Seekers and Seekesses have two knee joints, like cats and dogs. They have an upper knee joint, which bends backwards like a human knee or a groundpounder's knee joint, and they have a lower knee joint, which bends back forward until it reaches the ankle. So when I refer to upper or lower knee joint, that is what I mean.

**Starfire201- **Yeah, the first two were kinda short, but the next two are both at least 1k words, and this one was almost 2k. Hopefully they get longer as the story goes on. I'm glad you like it so far!

**Megatronswifey-** Welp, here ya go! The next one should be up once I get some feedback about the trine/quadrine topic... Glad ya like it so far. ;)

**Dr. Soundwave-** That made absolutely NO sense... okay...

**Guest- **Please see the author's note at the top. But yes, I am aware that trine usually apllies to three. Thanks!


	4. Save Me From the Darkness

**(A/N)**

**So! Guess who's back! Moi! Sorry it took so long (Wow... Almost a month already? PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH!), but can I just say that summer assignments suck? I had a 5 page packet for AP European History, and it had 55 things for me to do.. ( I wanted to DIE!) And then I had to write a fraggin' reflective essay... Those are evil... What if I DON'T CARE about how taking challenging classes affects your college transcript! (Just kidding... I kinda do care) But anyway, I hath returned! And I even have the next chapter already written! :D Happy days are here again! And about the quadrine/trine subejct...**

__**I recieved a review that quadrine makes more sense, so quadrine it is! I've already edited the other chapters, so now it's like I never used trine in the first place. So yay!**

**And it makes me sad that I seemed to have lost some of my readers... T^T If there's something wrong with this story that's driving y'all away, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm an author, I live for feedback, and try to give it when possible! I can't write a better story if I don't know what's wrong with it. Thanks.**

**On that note, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

B

Ratchet finalized the patch on her primary energon line in her left leg, glad that the line hadn't been too badly shredded by the twisted and warped armor. He started preparing to give her an energon transfusion when her spark started beating erratically, and then stopped completely. Ratchet almost tripped over himself in his scramble to try and restart it, wondering what had caused it to suddenly stop, but just as he approached, it restarted itself, pulsating weakly once more, much to his relief and confusion. He ran a diagnostic on her spark, but found nothing wrong with it. He grunted and finished preparing the medium grade energon, hooking it up to the major line in her elbow joint.

Satisfied, he set to work repairing her sensitive wings. He could work on her leg later. For once the energon started filling her systems, she would eventually emerge from emergency stasis lock, and he knew that it would be unpleasant if she onlined to the pain of someone altering her wings, even if it was for the sake of repairing them. He started working on fixing the armor, because he couldn't fix the circuitry and minor lines if the armor was twisted and torn. He worked carefully, straightening and flattening the purple armor slowly. Then he set about to making all circuitry and conduits were connected, replacing those that were damaged. After ensuring that they were all indeed functioning, he checked the minor energon lines, making sure that there was nowhere for energon to slowly drip away. Lastly, he welded all of the spots where the armor had torn apart or separated from her chassis.

As he worked, he felt a pang of sympathy for the princess. He had attended many political meetings where the Vosian Royal Quadrine were present as well, and had never held much liking for the four siblings. As Starscream had done most of the speaking for Vos, and was known to be rather pompous, Ratchet never really looked forward to the meetings that the Vosians had to attend. Thundercracker had spoken some, and was more respectful, and therefore earned more of Ratchet's respect. Skywarp spoke even less often, but Ratchet could only find one meeting in his memory banks when Violetnight had ever spoken, and even then, it was only a few sentences. But those few sentences had been passionate, yet respectful, earning her the most respect. He mildly wondered if she would recognize him. But the event from earlier that cycle was still niggling at the back of his processor. What could've causes her spark to just stop like that? Nothing was wrong with it, and it had still had enough energon to function. It baffled him.

As he moved his efforts to her mangled leg, he knew that he would have to replace the armor. She must have tried to land on her feet, but her legs couldn't take the force of her fall, especially if one hit before the other. Her wings had been fixable, but her leg was a lost cause. He carefully stripped the armor off, leaving the black protoform underneath. That layer was in a better state, but still not perfect. He checked her support strut, and found it cracked in two places, and broken cleanly in three others. Now _that_ would prove to be more difficult to repair. As he began mending the strut, he noted with satisfaction that her internal systems were not whirring erratically anymore, but now humming smoothly, almost undetectably, and that her sparkbeat was now steady and more of thrum, not the weak pulsations that it had been earlier.

After he fixed the strut completely and started checking circuits and energon lines, her vocoder emitted a low, pitiful whine, evoking more sympathy from the medic. He could only imagine what her weary processor must have been thinking of, but she didn't seem to enjoy it. On the positive side, though, she was closer to onlining. He probably had another joor to repair anything else before she onlined, and he did not want her awakening to find a stranger working on her. Seekers had very powerful instincts, and he didn't feel like being blasted or attacked this cycle. The femme may not have had any actual weapons, but her claw-like digits were more than capable of damaging a mech.

After determining that her actual leg was repaired, he began replacing the armor. As he began welding the thick, dull grey metal to the salvageable armor, he promised that he would paint it to match the beautiful combination of purple and dark navy blue her original armor was, and if he received her consent, he would repaint her whole frame, for the many scratches and weld marks were very unbecoming. Now he just had to wait for her to online.

* * *

In the empty realm, Violetnight floated, hugging herself and sobbing raggedly. The last thing she had needed at such a time was reliving the memory. The event was still a healing wound, and every time she relived it, the wound reopened, exposing her to the feeling of isolation and emptiness. A bot was not made to be bondless, especially after having a close quadrine bond with three siblings. As she cried, the smoke started shifting and taking shape again, and she shook her head rapidly, whimpering.

"No. Please, no! Primus, have mercy!" She screamed to the smoke, but it just kept reforming. Another familiar scene materialized

This time, she was in the throne room, watching her other self stand sheepishly as Starscream paced in front of her, with Thundercracker and Skywarp flanking the fake her. Thundercracker uncrossed his arms and discreetly squeezed her hand supportively, looking at her out of the corner of his optics. She looked up at him, optics starting to well with tears. Skywarp noticed her fright and gave her a much less discreet hug, being the aloof mech he was. The sides of her lip components tugged up a bit, but the small smile left as Starscream stopped pacing and turned on her.

"Why on Cybertron did you say that!? I have nothing against you taking a turn to speak, as long as you don't make us sound weak! And that's exactly what you did!" He snarled, and the fake Violetnight kept silent, helm hanging shamefully. Skywarp began to speak, but was cut off.

"But the meeting was about-"

"Stand down, Skywarp. This is between me and Violetnight." He growled, and Violetnight lifted her helm.

"We were on the topic of the energon crisis, and they were all explaining how it was affecting their city-states!"

"But you made it sound as though we could not handle ourselves. Yes, we are suffering just as much as they, but we do not say it! We must bear our pain silently, not blather about it to the whole Council!" He rebuked, and rubbed his temple angrily. The other her hung her helm once more.

"I _am_ sorry, Star."

"Sorry changes nothing, Violet." He corrected wearily, and turned back to her, faceplates mild. "But I suppose it's all behind us now. As much as I hate to admit it, I do believe that you've caught the Council's attention. And for Vos, I thank you for that." He said earnestly, blue-violet optics softer than Violetnight had seen in a long time. She smiled, and darted forward, pulling her oldest brother and leader into a tight hug. He looked down at her for a moment, caught by surprise, before he slowly returned the embrace. Skywarp sighed and clasped his hands beneath his chin zanily before crying out.

"Awwww. Quadrine hug!" This made Thundercracker roll his optics at his insane brother's antics before grunting as he was pulled into the hug as well. He tried to squirm away; not being one for open displays of affection, but the fake Violetnight grabbed his wrist and kept him a part of the hug.

"Hey, TC! Can't you drop the façade for a nanoklik and enjoy the moment? Be more like 'Warp!"

"It's not a façade. It's my personality." The blue mech grumbled, and the other her tapped him lightly on the helm.

"It's a façade and we all know it." She insisted, earning a noncommittal grunt from the second oldest. The real Violetnight's optics misted over at the display of affection. If only she could get her brothers to act like that now. She knew 'Warp would without a moment's hesitation, but TC and Star would be more difficult, especially since Starscream hated her now. She backed away from the complete quadrine, roughly wiping away the tears that were forming rapidly. She didn't know why she was crying so much. Was it because she was dead, or did it have to do with the separation from her Quadrine Whatever it was, she wished she could stop the flow of tears that kept coming. The scene slowly faded back to the smoky, empty realm that she now despised, but then kept losing color, slowly fading to black. She started panicking as she started losing sight of her own frame.

"What's going on?! Primus, save me! Please, save me from the darkness!" She found herself crying before he words were swallowed into the empty blackness, and then her optics saw no more.

* * *

**Yay! Beloved review replies! This part should be short...**

**Guest:**I'm glad quadrine works for you. Thanks for the valuable review!

**THANKS, GUYS!**


	5. Less Is More Maybe?

**I'M BACK! DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF MY EXTENDED ABSENCE! I'M SORRY!**

**Ya see, I'm now a high-schooler. And the high school program I'm in is VERY rigorous. I haven't had much time to write recently... But I'm back with 2 more updates, and I hope to have them both up by the end of the day. DO NOT FEAR, I have not dropped off of this site, as many people do. It is my goal to finish this story, and I will not leave until I do. I owe it to you all.**

**So this update is from the trine's POV. I think it's time y'all saw how they were coping...**

* * *

Three famous seekers strode towards their rendezvous point, trying to look purposeful and ignore the double takes many were throwing their way. Starscream strutted slightly ahead of his brothers, with Thundercracker on his right and Skywarp his left. While they looked silent and brooding on the outside, they were having a raging argument via their now trine bond.

_**When we see**** Megatron, do not imply that we are missing anybot. If luck is on our side, he will not notice the traitor's absence.**_ Starscream ordered across the bond, earning two similar statements.

_**And if he does notice?**_

_**Yeah, what Iif he remembers that he requested a quadrine's help? **_

_**Then we tell him that she is dead. For she is dead to us**_**.** Starscream snarled, and Thundercracker and Skywarp both resented his hostility to their sister.

_**What happens if he wants us to show our flight drills? They've all been centered around the four of us. We don't have any for only three of us!**_ Skywarp questioned, and Starscream growled.

_**Less is more, Skywarp. You would do well to remember that.**_

_**I have to disagree, Starscream. We are accustomed to the four member of our quadrine. And we have lost our most agile flier. At this point in time, I must say that less is most certainly less.**_ Thundercracker corrected, earning a glare over his leader's shoulderplating.

_**Then we will have to deal, won't we, Thundercracker?**_ Starscream hissed dangerously, and both his target and his other trinemate recoiled. The walk continued in silence, with the exception of a groan from Skywarp about how no-fly zones were easily the most despicable thing that grounders could have come up with, and two grunts of agreement.

They finally approached their destination: the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. They approached the guard, and Stascream adressed the mech with familiarity.

"Greetings, Barricade. We are here to speak with Lord Megatron, as he requested." The seeker inclined his head and red optics scanned the three visitors.

"Prince Starscream. I was informed that our Lord was expecting four visitors. Where is Princess Violetnight?" He asked gruffly, using their full titles. Starscream growled softly before speaking.

"Our beloved sister is dead. Therefore, she could not attend." He snarled snidely, and Barricade's optics widened infinitesimally.

"My apologies, Prince Starscream. I was not aware of this development. Please allow my condolences, Princes Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." he bowed at the waist, and led the way into the pits.

After turning down many corridors and passing many mechs looking all the worse for wear, he stopped outside of a door.

"Lord Megatron awaits inside." He gestured to the thick door, and Starscream nodded.

"Many thanks, Barricade." He raised his servo to knock on the door, only to be cut off by a low voice.

"Enter." And with that, the door slid open to allow the three mechs entrance. They stepped inside quickly, all bowing deeply.

"Lord Megatron." They all greeted in unison, feeling his red optics take them in. They waited in their positions of respect until they heard him allow them to stand. They stood quickly, delta wings all standing up stiffly out of both pride and unease. Their blue-violet optics fell on the hulking silver and black mech before them.

He was massive, and very well built. His helm was domed, unlike their own boxy helms, and his shoulders were broad. His arms were folded across his chassis, and a large black sonic cannon resided on his right forearm, massive and menacing, with large black servos. His pelvic plating was black, and his legs were long and thick, with black shin plating. He was very tall, and radiated a sense of power and menace. His red optics regarded the three mechs with what seemed to be condescending amuse. He finally spoke, his deep rasping voice booming throughout the room.

"Where is the femme?" The three seekers were all caught off guard. Why was everyone so interested in their missing femme?

"Regretfully, Violetnight is no longer with us. She is dead. But we are here as your faithful servants. " Starscream said obsoquiously, trying valiantly to keep the disdain out of his vocalizations.

"You lie." Megatron replied simply, his voice dripping with venom. "Violetnight is not dead. You would be reduced to nothing but a depressed pile of scrap if your only sister were in fact dead."

"She is dead to us. She refused to see your glory, Lord Megatron. So we cast her out. By this time, she probably has indeed offlined. When we left, she was certainly not coping well." Starscream amended, and Megatron's optics narrowed.

"So unwise. And I was anticipating having a femme so high in our ranks. It would have made more femmes willing to join our cause." He said ponderously, voice still incredibly condescending. He vented, then decided to acknowledge his visitors truly. "All is not lost. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp. Welcome to the Decepticons." He grinned ferally, and the three seekers bowed once more. As Megatron began to talk with Starscream about their upcoming plans for the Decepticon cause, Skywarp sent a private comm. to Thundercracker.

**:: Do you believe that Starscream is right, and Violetnight truly is offline? I thought for sure we would at least feel something if she did offline...:: **-Skywarp

**:: I must agree. Violetnight may be down, but she's certainly not out.:: **-Thundercracker

* * *

_**So I realized that I never gave y'all a communication guide. So here. Now y'all will know I'm talking about when I use different things.**_

**:: Communications Link (comm.)::**

_**Bond Stuffs**_

"Cybertronian"

_**I think that's all I've done so far... Thanks, guys! And don't forget to read, vote, comment, and add to reading lists! Thanks!**_


End file.
